The Easy Way
by It's Just Apple Pie
Summary: Bren and Hacker are together? Poor Booth! Angela and Wendell are a cute couple, but what about Hodgins? Anyway, the six are at a karaoke bar. THE EASY WAY BY WESTLIFE. Pointless One-Shot. Review! Constructive, flame, compliment! I just want to know!


It was quite the sight, in the Squint Squad's favorite karaoke bar.

Booth and Hodgins were giving each other annoyed glances; they were rolling their eyes at each other.

Brennan and Hacker were staring at each other intently, from across the table. They were smiling.

Angela and Wendell were also staring at each other, except they were right next to each other. They were having 'eye sex', as Parker Booth would say.

Booth and Hodgins' annoyed façade was slowly pealing away.

Hacker swiftly put his hand inside his jacket, and just as perfectly whipped out a gold jewelry box. Brennan smiled. "You didn't have to, Andrew." She said, smiling, anyway.

Wendell also fished for something in his pocket, he was nervous, but Angela found it amusing. He finally pulled out a little black jewelry box. Angela looked shocked, but pleased. She also smiled.

Booth and Hodgins clenched their jaws, and stared with an urgency no one thought they would have together, in the same situation. What, with Booth's love for Brennan and Pie, and with Hodgins love for conspiracy and Angela? Two different interests, two different women, and two different men.

Except right now, Booth and Hodgins agreed silently with their nervous glances at each other, that this was _urgent_, that it was wrong, and that their women, _their_ women, needed to be informed of something. _They_ needed to inform Angela and Brennan.

So, as Hacker and Brennan, and as Wendell and Angela were being couples, Booth and Hodgins jumped from their seats. They told the person singing on stage that they had to leave, and Booth and Hodgins some extra microphones that were on stage.

They had the whole bar's attention.

"The Easy Way." Booth called over his shoulder to the D.J.

"Westlife." Hodgins said, over _his_ shoulder.

The song started.

The person that _was_ singing joined Booth and Hodgins, dancing in the middle of them both, smiling to her self, and thinking _how romantic_, because she recognized the song, as did everyone in the place. She had long blonde hair, and light amber eyes, she was skinny, but curvy.

"Listen girl," Hodgins sung,

"Just let me talk to you

I just wanna be with you"

"So why should I play it cool" Booth jumped in.

"You and me, we got a chemistry

So I don't need poetry to say what you mean to me," Booth did some of his Michael Jackson moves, which brought the women present closer to the stage.

"See I'm not into buying your affections

With a diamond on a necklace," Booth continued.

"There's a realer way to do it girl!" Hodgins and Booth sung together, getting Angela and Brennan attention for the first time all night.

"I don't need to throw you all these lines

Just so you know, I know your fine

I'm gonna come right out and say it girl," Hodgins sung into the microphone with enthusiasm from the cheering crowd.

"I love you, I love you" Booth screamed into the mic, while smiling at Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"What's wrong with saying it the easy way?" Hodgins through out there, the crowd joining in.

"I love you, I love you!" The crowd sung along, dancing erratically.

"What's wrong with saying it the easy way?" Hodgins asked again.

"Pretty girl I don't wanna play no more

Been there done that before

I've never been so sure

About what I feel

Lets get it on for real

Why should I hold it back?

When all I wanna say is that," That was all Booth singing up the stage, and rallying the crowd, those few lines, while Hodgins did some dancing and dipping with the extra girl on the stage.

"See I'm not into buying your affections

With a diamond on a necklace

There's a realer way to do it girl

I spend all the time I have with you

I never treat you bad

Ain't that enough to show you

That you are my world," Hodgins sang all of that verse, and the crowd went wild as Booth whipped off his jacket, and swirled the girl on stage.

"I love you, I love you

What's wrong with saying it the easy way

I love you, I love you

What's wrong with saying it the easy way

Oh, I love you, I love you the easy way

I Love you..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

"See I'm not into buying your affections

With a diamond on a necklace

There's a realer way to do it girl

I spend all the time I have with you

I never treat you bad

Ain't that enough to show you

That you are my world" Booth, Hodgins, and the extra girl all sang their hearts out on that stage.

"I love you, I love you

What's wrong with saying it the easy way?

I love you, I love you

What's wrong with saying it the easy way?

I love you, I love you

What's wrong with saying it the easy way?

I love you, I love you

What's wrong with saying it the easy way?

I love you . . . The easy way."


End file.
